uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
M'ahu
NO LONGER UPDATED 'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head taller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Toned '''Main color: '''White '''Markings: '''Grey lower arms and lower legs '''Skin color: '''Grey muzzle, inner ears and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Slated sharp shaped golden eyes with small pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Black hair that is brushed back into a pony tail that ends after his shoulders '''Other noticeable features: *'Piercings -' Has a total of 3 piercings. One in each nip and one in the nether regions *'Scars - '''Has a few nasty scars on his inner thights as well as his back '''Overall clothing style:' Wears a white shirt without sleeves underneath a black sleevless jacket. Wears bands on his upper arms. Has a pair of fingerless black gloves with a golven ring around them. Wears black pants tucked into white boots. Wears a golden pendant around his neck 'Personality' Likes *Sex *Booze *Freedom *Not being tied down(Figuratively) *BDSM Dislikes *Childeren *Feral dragons *Himself Fav drink: Red wine Fav food: Meatballs Personality: *Sees things very black and white *Possesive *Dependant *Low self esteem *Clingy *Suffers from mood swings *Detached from reality *Flirty *Sexual *Masochist *Insomiac *Suffers from PTSD *Acts a lot tougher than he is 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Very tanky, able to take a shit ton of damadge before going down Weaknesses: *Lacks any kind of powers *Easy target for mind games 'History' *4th child born to Yamanu *Had a 16 year age gap with the youngest one out of his older siblings *Mother falls ill early on causing Yamanu to mostly raise M'ahu along with help of the oldest *Mother passes away at 4 *Father takes it really terriblely *Kinda left in the blue and often watched by his oldest brother while his father was at work *Yamanu becoming quite lose handed, often hitting M'ahu *Turns 6 and is sexually abused by his father on his birthday *Father isolates him away from the world, not allowing him to go out or be seen *Suffers abuse at the hand of his father daily for the next 5 years *Is safed from it all by his nephew whom was a similiar situation *Runs off with him to the safety of an orphange *Gets seperated from him as he is adopted *Left alone but just happy to finally be free and away from the abuse *Puberty hits along with all the angst, trouble sleeping and triggers everywhere *Meets a man who ends up kidnapping him and abusing him *Pretty much developes stockholm syndrom and 'falls' for his abuser *Cast aside after a while, pretty damm broken and lost *Meets Greeth who bonds with him instantly *Makes for a good comfort in dealing with it all *Ends up getting a job at a gay strip club as waiter *Able to acutally get a small appartment and life there with Greeth *Discovers the BDSM world *Remeets his nephew that saved him *Ends up having a sexual relationship with him and falls for him whole heartedly *Finally felt like things were looking up for him again *Turns out father is still alive and runs into him *Nephew runs off with the guy who had kidnapped and abused M'ahu rather suddenly *Completely heartbroken and scared as can be *Father tries to trick him into a situation much like his childhood *Smart enough to pick up on it and run *Becomes depressed as fuck and suicidal *Nearly commits suicide but is saved by Greeth who calls the abulance *Gets promoted at his job and becomes the bouncer *Starts therapy (Finally) to try and help with dealing with everything *Gets put on medication which only help so so *Keeps him stable enough to keep working and take care of Greeth 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Mobianisation of an old character *Character stands really close to my heart due to similiar personalities *Most likely the character I RPed most porn with Category:Archive